Thwarted Bliss
by cookies-at-midnight
Summary: PWP SetoJou lemon-lime. Jou wakes up in a rather ... compromising ... situation. Yaoi. Rated R for a reason.


**_Summary:_** "So. He was bound, hand and foot, _naked_, to a bed. 

In a dark room.

Oh, this was so not good."

PWP Seto/Jou lemon-lime. Jou wakes up in a rather … compromising … situation. Bondage, masturbation and (sort of) bathroom sex. Rated R for a reason.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yugioh. It belongs to Kasuki Takahashi. I haven't even watched a full episode of the show. I just happen to find the characters incredibly sexy and mildly interesting so will therefore use them for my own twisted and perverted amusement. I'm making no money off of this.

**_Warning:_** I think the warning is basically in the summary. There's yaoi, sex, bondage, masturbation and random, pointless swearing. Personally, that's my ideal fanfic, but if you have anything against any of the aforementioned things then I suggest you leave. I put in a warning, and am therefore not responsible for any resultant mental scarring if you ignore it and read anyway.

**A/N:** I should probably state right of the bat that this fanfic has absolutely no point whatsoever. It's just two guys doing slightly naughty things to each other. But hey, I don't see how there could be anything wrong with that. Just don't expect a plot in any way, shape or form. This is my first lemon so please be kind. I mean, tell me if it should be shot, buried and never spoken of again, but say it … I don't know … nicely. I'm a little iffy about the whole thing, and I'm not sure I should be posting this, but what the hell. I should mention before hand that the format is a little strange. The thing jumps around a lot. Everyline indicates a time lapse and it will seem like scenes are missing but that's just the way I decided to do this. I'm trying to give it a whole 'disjointed' feel. Or at least that's my official excuse. I'd love to say there's some lofty artistic purpose behind it, but mostly I just didn't want to spend to much time on this since it's only a one shot. With me, everything eventual boils down to laziness; pure and simple. Also, the grammar is totally screwed. A lot of the sentence structure is beyond disgusting but I say: power to breaking all the rules! …Or something.

* * *

**_Thwarted Bliss _**

It was dark.

That was the very first thing that Jou noticed. He didn't know where 'it' was, or even how he had gotten there. But he knew it was dark. He also knew he was lying face-down on a large, flat, softly yielding object. And his hands were above his head. He tried to move them. Correction, his hands were _manacled_ above his head. So were his feet, further testing revealed. Only below him. And spread. Also, judging by the feel of the silk sheets covering what he had now determined was a bed beneath him, he was naked to top it all off. The sheets were slick and liquid feeling against his bare skin. After shifting his head to the side to catch his breath more easily, Jou mentally assessed the severity of his situation.

So. He was bound, hand and foot, _naked_, to a bed.

In a dark room.

Oh, this was so not good.

* * *

"Jo-ou."

The singsong voice was darkly sinister, but Jou felt a shiver of anticipation as recognition set in. The normally rich, deep tone was deliciously husky, but that voice was unmistakable. The small, functioning part of Jou's mind informed him that this was extremely bad, but the rest of it was focusing on the fact that he hadn't heard anything quite so arousing in a long while.

Hmm. Kaiba had bondage fantasies.

Interesting.

* * *

Jou arched his back off the bed, dropping it back against Kaiba's shoulder to relish in the sound of his lover's ragged breath by his ear. His entire body was strained and rigid with the increasing pleasure; pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt before. His jaw was clenched so tightly it hurt, and he felt sure it would snap under the pressure. Still, it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out. His hands had a hold of the handcuff chain in a white knuckled grip as Kaiba pounded into him over and over and over and over… It was harder and faster and hotter and more painful and more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced before. Each savage thrust sent a higher wave of pure physical bliss jolting through him than Jou had ever thought the human body could withstand. Sweat slicked his brow and plastered his hair to his head, but he gave no thought to it; no thought to the fact that he would barely be able to move tomorrow, or to the marks the handcuffs would surely leave on his wrists and ankles. The combination of rough, animal sex and the stimulation of silk sheets against his cock and the unhealthy rush he got out of being bound and helpless and fucked senseless chased every other thought out of his head but those of sex and cold metal and liquid silk and pleasure and pain and sex, sex, sex… It was all coming together and he could fell the pleasure peaking, feel himself about to come and –

* * *

"OWWWWW! What the FUCK!"

"Puppy!" Kaiba shouted in reply to his query, then promptly turned over and fell back asleep.

Jou looked dazedly around, absorbing his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor, drenched in sweat, with a bruised elbow and an extremely large, extremely painful erection crying out for attention.

"What the fuck?" He repeated, quietly this time.

A loud snore was his only reply.

* * *

Jou trudged wearily into the luxuriantly spacious bathroom. He glanced almost longingly at the hot-tub before summarily dismissing it. That wasn't going to solve his problem. Unenthusiastically, he moved to the shower and turned the cold faucet knob.

* * *

Jou stepped out of the shower, shivering and flaccid. A small sigh of relief escaped him and he hurriedly snatched a towel of the rack and turned on the heater. But no sooner had he wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around his waist was he assaulted with disturbingly vivid mental imagery of cuffed hands, silk sheets, and the frighteningly intense look in Kaiba's eyes. …The towel was suddenly less comfortable.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"That's it!" Kaiba burst out angrily, abandoning his attempts to sleep through the noise.

Kaiba was not happy. Kaiba had work tomorrow. Kaiba did not like his sleep being disturbed. And Kaiba _definitely_ did not enjoy the thought of having to get up without the certainty of coffee awaiting him. No, Kaiba was beyond 'not happy'.

Kaiba was pissed.

"What the hell could that stupid mutt _possibly_ be doing at four in the fucking morning?" Kaiba muttered to himself as he stalked off in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

When Kaiba opened the door, he was greeted with a sight that, in all actuality, shouldn't have surprised him – being a genius and all. But, considering the time of night, and the fact that this was the first real sleep he'd _hoped_ to receive in five days, it is laughable, yet understandable that Kaiba was suitably shocked to walk into the bathroom to find his sexy blond boyfriend naked with his back turned, unmistakably jacking off.

* * *

Jou bit back a groan at the pleasant friction of his hand against his aching cock and increased his pace fractionally, nearly sighing with relief as he felt himself nearer and nearer to release. It had been one strange night, that was for sure, but if there was one thing he was resolved on doing before going back to sleep it was this: Jou was going to come.

Hands encircled his waist and Jou yelped in surprise. The next thing he knew, his back was hitting the floor hard enough to knock all the wind out of his body.

* * *

Jou had only managed to take in one gasping breath before Kaiba had his tongue down the blond's throat. Luckily, before he could pass out from air loss, Kaiba had moved down, thoroughly intent on licking every available inch of skin on his boyfriend's body, which hardly bothered Jou at all.

In fact, he thoroughly enjoyed it, if the wetness seeping through Kaiba's expensive silk pajama-pants were any indication.

Jou groaned his indescribable relief, and Kaiba held back his disappointed scowl after one look at the puppy's face. Jou's eyes were closed and his breath was ragged, but a contented smile graced his angelic face and Kaiba felt his own lips quirk affectionately as his leaned in for a kiss. His knees on the ground on either side of the sated boy, Kaiba drew Jou hands above his head, pinning them to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor as he leaned down to nibble on Jou's earlobe.

"Feel up to working on me now?" Kaiba questioned in the softest of whispers. Feeling an answering shiver in the blond, he ground his seamen-soaked, silk-clad hips against Jou's naked ones. He drew in a sharp breath at the contact and smirked as he felt Jou become aroused again.

Fin.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_** Okay, so apparently they never technically have sex. Does that mean it isn't really a lemon? Cuz it seriously seemed above limey-ness. I really don't know, so if you were expecting more I'm really sorry. When it came to the actual intercourse part, I sort of wigged out. That and I kind of like how it leaves off. Maybe that's just me, I dunno. As for the clichéd, over-used lemon 'terms', I really did try to avoid them, but it turned out to be rather difficult, mostly because the only real sex scenes I've ever read have been in fanfiction, so that leaves me nothing else to base it on. If you have no idea what I was trying to say with that last sentence then just ignore it, I'm trying to describe something I have no idea how to describe. It just seems to me that there are certain ways of putting things in lemons that reoccur throughout many fics, and they bug me, so I'm sorry that I may have used a couple. 


End file.
